Pirates of the Carribean Meets Inuyasha
by LilHobbitBookWorm
Summary: inuyashaPOTC crossover Jack sparrow is in search for something and so is Inuyasha, will they be able to help each other , this is my first FanFic so please review FINISHEDrnDisclamer: I do not own Inuyasha or POTC, tear tear
1. chapter1

**Chapter one:**  Captain Jack Sparrow is back

"Jack Sparrow, you are one of the most despicable people I have ever met and I'm so glad to see you" Elizabeth Turner, a sandy blond woman ran to Jack, a grungy looking pirate and punched him in the chest.   "Will, get over here its Jack!"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, Miss. Swan" Jack said softly so she wouldn't here him. First of all she hated it when he corrected her about the Captain bit but also she was not Miss Swan anymore, she was Mrs. Turner and had been for the past 7 years.  

"You better get out of here before Commodore Norington sees you."  Will stated as he walked closer to Jack with his hands behind his back.  Will was one of his closest and only friends.  They had been through one adventure that almost ended in the death of the three of them, but they managed.  

"What ye got behind you, mate," Jack asked trying to move his head so he could catch a glimpse of what was behind Mr. Turner.  Will slowly brought out a young girl at the age of 6.  She had Elizabeth's skin and face with the hair of Will.  She was very cute.

"Hello Mr. Captain Sparrow" The young lady said rubbing her left foot across the sand of Port Royale.  She was shy, like Will.  Much like Will when Jack first met him.

"And what would yer name be, love" Jack asked while picking up the young girls head from looking at the sand marks her foot made.

"My name is Jacklyn Sparrow Turner, Mr. Captain Sparrow sir"

"Well young miss you can forget about the sir part but make sure you do not forget the captain, your mother has a real problem with that," Jacklyn chuckled and grabbed Will's hand sheepishly.

"Mr. Sparrow, I would slap you across the face right now but it would be entirely improper in front of my child." Elizabeth said materafactly, "Why have you come back to Port Royale?"  A smirk crossed Jack's face; one Elizabeth had seen way to often.  "No, we are not going to go on some treasure hunt with you.  Last time we almost got killed!"

"You must remember Mrs. Turner that last time the treasure we were hunting was you, Savvy!"  Jack smiled for a moment until she punched him again in the same place she did last time.  "Will, Elizabeth, I would like you to accompany me to Japan, think of it as a vacation from English life not a treasure hunt. What have ye got to lose?"  Jack smiled his most charming and debonair smile; it may have an effect on Elizabeth.

"I am disinclined to equiest to your request," she said.

"Huh?" Jack looked at her for the answer.  Then he figured it meant no by the blunt expression on her face.

"Mommy why can't we go?  Please can I go with Daddy? Please Please Please?"  Jacklyn yelled as she jumped up and down.  Jack liked this girl, she had power over Elizabeth, something neither he or Will had.

"Please?" Jack repeated making his eyes droop in a sad puppy dog way.

"Alright children, all three of you may go but Will you must make sure nothing happens to her or Ill do something to you, Jack you make sure nothing happens to either of them or I will tell Commodore Norington that you are coming and you know how that will end."

"Love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, I swear on pain of death I will bring them back," So Will and Jacklyn went inside to pack with Elizabeth.  Jack sat on a rock in the sand and looked up at the horizon.  It was a beautiful golden orange with some pink clouds that had the rays of the sun in them.  Out on the water before the sunset was the Pearl; no longer the black pearl, for the black sails were replaced by white ones.  Jack sighed as he though of the adventure that lie before Him, Will, and Jacklyn.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2:  Left Behind

Kagome jumped into the well and started walking to where InuYasha and Miroku would be waiting for her.  Her black hair swayed with the slight breeze that was in the air.  They had to look for more Shikon Jewel shards, it was very important that they get them.  Personally, she didn't think that InuYasha needed to be a full demon; he was already strong enough.  Inuyasha was a half-demon.  Partially Dog demon and partially human.  Even though Inuyasha didn't need the Jewels they had to prevent Naraku, a prince that was inhabited by evil demons to get the jewel shards.  She knew Naraku would become stronger and stronger if he got all the jewel shards so of course she couldn't let that happen.  There were only five Shikon Jewel shards left and they were sure to find them.  Naraku was one up on the number of shards he had, they had to find these first before he did.

"Kagome, what took you so long to get back here, we've been waiting all day long so that we could look for more jewel shards," InuYasha said with an impatient tone in his voice.  He was a very impatient and very rude, she didn't mind much.  In fact she liked him though she could never admit it. 

"I had school, I cant miss a whole week just because I come here to help you find shards," she was kind of annoyed at his impatient ness.  Miroku got up from his sitting position and walked toward InuYasha.  Miroku was the monk of the group.  For a "Holy Man" he was such a pervert.  Girls occupied his thought a little more that they should, even though he did seem to be getting along with ought talking about them much.

"I believe we should start in the village in the north, there are bound to be some shards up in that corner of the wilderness," Miroku chimed in.  One of the only reasons that he wanted to go to that particular village was because Sango was there, "Hey, InuYasha!"

"What monk?" The half dog demon questioned with the least bit of excitement in his voice. 

"Maybe there will be some girls in the village, you could get hooked up," *maybe then you wouldn't be such a downer all the time***** Miroku thought as he picked up his staff and headed off in the direction of the village.

"What's wrong with you InuYasha?  You look sick" Kagome asked as she looked at the twitching nose. 

"I smell something," He sniffed at the air and shaked his head at the fowl odor that was making its way to his nose.

"What is it?"

"Its sour, like some sort of rum or other alcohol, go with Miroku, I'm going to see what it is"

"All right InuYasha," *be careful* she watched him walk away then ran to catch up with Miroku.  As she ran she felt like something was missing but she couldn't place her mind on it.  Little did she know that the Shikon Jewel shard that was strung on her neck was back at the bottom of the well.  The gateway to InuYasha's world was left open.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter Three: Rum and the Well

"So what are we looking for Jack?"  Will leaped of the dingy and walked toward the pirate.  He knew that there was no way that Jack wanted to just pick up and go to Japan.  There was something there that sparked his interest.

"Well Mr. Turner, have you not heard the stories?" Jack asked as he picked up a bottle of rum and uncorked it.  As he was about to take a swig from the bottle he knew that he must explain for the look on Will's face was as empty as the hole on the Pearl, " here in Japan there is a hidden place that leads to a hidden land.  There was one jewel that would make any half-demon human or full-demon, for those who do not have demonistic powers they become powerful.  But the jewel was shattered and the shards were placed in all different places in this land, I plan to look for these shards, mate."  When he was finished with his speech he lifted up the bottle of rum and took a long swig, recorked the bottle and set it down in the sand. 

"So you want to be powerful jack, is that why you want them?"  Will asked with his tone quite defensive.

"No, I want them because all the people in this world are looking to be more bloody powerful and will pay anything to become that way, I'm only in it for the money, not the power," Jack glared at Will for a second then turned around and picked up his rum bottle when he heard a scream from behind him.

"Help, help! Daddy! Mr. Captain Sparrow, anyone!"  Jack and Will ran to see what was amiss and saw Jacklyn hanging on the edge of what looked like a dried up well.  

"I got ya love," Jack garbed her hand and tried to pull her up.  Her little hand was slipping through his fingers, there was too much condensation on his hands from the bottle of rum he had.  All at once her hand slipped out of his and she fell to the bottom of the well.  The two men listened for her voice but they heard nothing.  They stood in silence for a moment then Will burst out "Elizabeth is going to kill me!"  

"No she will just yell at you a ton and have another kid with you mate, I'm the one she'll kill," Jack said as he rubbed his neck and thought of how the noose felt last time, "I'll go get her, you go guard the boat and make sure no Japs get there hands on it."

"Get her back, please."

"Oh, don't worry about that, my neck depends on it."  Jack gulped and jumped down into the well, he fell just a few feet and fell on something soft and somewhat hairy. 


	4. chapter 4

This is the forth chapter and I hope that you like it.  Please review. Chapter 4:  Uhgg 

"Get off me," Inuyasha yelled.  He was pressed to the ground by something that had come out of the well.  The thing didn't move at all.  Inuyasha realized that one of his arms was not covered by this mass.  He reached out his claws and scratched the block on top of him.  With sharp pain coursing through his back, Jack Sparrow stood up and yelped.  "How did you get here?" Inuyasha questioned

"I set sail from Port Royale and came to Japan, mate.  Then I fell down this bloody hole to meet up with you." Jack reached around to his back and swallowed rather hard at to not show pain.  He brought his hand back and looked at the crimson spread that covered his hand.  "Have you seen a girl with brown hair and soft brown eyes come down here as well?" Jack asked as he wiped the blood on his shirt.

"No, the only thing that fell down was you and if there is something else coming down then I'm leaving."  Inuyasha turned on his heels and climbed out of the well.  This boy amused Jack so he followed.

" Why are you following me?"  Inuyasha quickly turned around and in the slight motion he made, his ears flopped from side to side.

"That's interesting!" 

"What are you staring at?"  Inuyasha looked at the man before him and then realized that his gaze was fixated on his ears.  Oh how much trouble he had with those ears.  *Please don't come and pet them* he thought.  In the past every person that had seen his ears has come up to him and rubbed them through their fingers.  He hated it.

"Inuyasha, hurry up; Kagome is already in the village lets g…" Miroku stopped and looked at the strange looking man before him, "who are you?"  Before Jack had a chance to answer Inuyasha cut in, "I was gonna ask that, monk!"

"My name is Captain Jack Sparrow, and please, mates – do not forget the captain"

"Hello, Captain.  I am Miroku and this feline to my right is Inuyasha."

"I am not a feline Miroku" Inuyasha scowled.  Then it snapped, Inuyasha was the name of the Half-demon that was looking for the Shikon Jewel shards in all the pirate tales.  Jack knew that they were experts at finding the shards so what would be difficult in finding a girl.  He could look for Jacklyn, and not get his neck in a noose, and maybe get some shards to sell.  "So, you're the ones looking for the Jewel shards?"

"How do you know about the Shards?"  Inuyasha demanded an answer.  *Nobody knows about the Jewels besides us.  And only Naraku and his followers know that I am looking for them.  Could he be another reincarnation of Naraku that he knows about me? *

"Just a pirate tale, mates.  Since you guys are known throughout the town Tortuga as having keen senses and being able to find the shard you can help me.

 "Very well then Captain," Miroku stated, "coming Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked from a smirking Jack to Miroku who was walking forward towards the village where he had come from. "Wait, No.  You can't say th… he cant co… UHGG!"


	5. chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** Jacklyn Meets Naraku

A shiver ran up her spine as her back hit something cold.   Slowly, the eyes that were held closed came open.  

"Where am I?"  Jacklyn asked herself as propped herself into a sitting position with her slender arm.  Part of her answer came to her when she gazed around and the darkness swelled upon her like the waves near her home.  The wall across from her was different then all the walls she had ever seen.  It was fashioned with boxed of wood that did not seem to be open.  Jacklyn pushed herself up with the same arm that boosted her sitting position.  She cautiously walked to the strange looking separator.  The slender, slightly tanned are stretched out to touch in between the boxes.  They were covered with cloth; it felt like silk, so soft.  

"You are in a castle little girl," a deep voice from behind her answered.  Out of the shadows came a man dressed in a white fur robe.  Each individual hair on the cloak swayed as the body that was underneath advanced.  His hair was as black as his eyes and very grungy.

"Do you ever brush your hair?" Jacklyn was staring straight at the man coming toward her.  Her face formed the look of disgust as he spoke, "What is your name?"

"Jacklyn, but you can call me Miss Turner."  She curtseyed with an over exaggerated movement.  This was something she learned from her mother when she was taught how to greet unwelcome men.

"I will call you what I wish!"

"At home, I was taught manners, which you clearly do not have."  

"Well, Miss Turner, my name is Naraku and you will do what I wish."

"You can't make me!"  With that she stuck out her tongue at Naraku, folded her arms and tuned around.  

"Then your friend will pay" At those words, Jacklyn uncrossed her arms and tuned around.  "Who?" she questioned.  

"Mr. Sparrow.  I saw you fall and grabbed you, and then I heard Sparrow say he was going to come get you.  So, if he cares that much about you he must be your friend.  If you cross me, which you already have, I will be forced to make this man wish he had never been born," A grin spread across his face as he started laughing maliciously. Jacklyn ran towards this evil man and with the words, " that's **_Captain_** Jack Sparrow!"  She bit his arm.  She didn't let go until he whipped his arm around and flung Jacklyn across the room.

"Daddy," Jacklyn sighed, then fell unconscious and drifted away into her subconscious mind.


	6. chapter 6

**Chapter 6:** Daytime Nightmare

Naraku glided over to Jacklyn and sat, right leg over left.  A slight chill swept throughout the room as Naraku placed his long slender fingers on Jacklyn's temple.  

"Dream of gargantuan trees, so green and fragrant that your mind fills with warmth and happiness.  In that moment of sheer bliss and contentment out in the distance three men come walking out of the tranquil trees.  One, with hair much like my own except shorter.  The left wrist was wrapped in a purple cloth, the same color cloth that adorns his whole body.  A golden staff is in the same hand.  This man is called Miroku, a monk, and friend of Inuyasha.  Inuyasha is now in your sight.  A poor excuse for a demon.  Long, white hair that flows to his waist sways in the slight breeze.  Dog-ears are in the midst of the white mop.  Around his neck is a piece of jewelry, made with teal green beads and pure white fangs.  At last you see the third companion.  You pick up your feet to run and embrace him but they will not budge.  They are shackled to the floor, as are your hands.  Your lips open to form the words 'Mr. Sparrow'.  He looks as if he heard you.  In the midst of his walking he stops and looks around, puzzled.  You stop screaming as you see that he cannot se or hear you.  His composure is regained, the feet that were planted on the ground start moving once again.  Next a beautiful white butterfly flutters about the men.  A sweet smile crosses your face as you forget about the chains.  As soon as those feelings came they are gone.  The butterfly that was once graceful and beautiful is now a demon with sharp fangs and a sword in each hand.  Miroku undoes his purple clothed hand and cries 'wind tunnel' but he is to late.  A sword pierces his neck, only slightly enough to kill instantly with ought pain and severing it all.    Soon after Miroku hits the floor Inuyasha joins him, a cut also painless is shown in his gut.  Seeing the other two dead, Jack un-sheaths his sword and attacks.  He is no match for this demon who is strong enough to kill the great Inuyasha.  A sword pierces his heart.  Everything is in slow motion.  You hear the slowing of the heartbeats, bum bum…bum bum…bum… bum….bum………bum.  The once clear, bright, chocolate brown eyes now gray and dulled with pain and suffering.  His knees give out as he falls to the ground.  The eyes gaze up towards the sun as the last breath of air left in him escapes.  He falls to his left side with his right arm embracing the sword that killed him."  At this he took his hand from her head, got up and walked away as a slow and steady stream of tears crossed Jacklyn's still and sleeping eyes. 


	7. chapter 7

**Chapter 7:** Dream Remix

The trees whispered in the afternoon breeze as Miroku, Inuyasha, and Jack wandered under the golden sun on their way to the village.  Each in there own world of thought.  Jack was taking in the sight and scent of the trees around him.  In the Caribbean trees like these were sparse, and it was a sight that amazed him.  As he took in the scenery his feet seemed to move forward in time to the rustling of the tree branches.  In the same beat of his foot hitting the pavement he heard a voice calling his name.  It was soft and sweet. *Jacklyn* he though as he stopped walking.  His head shifted from side to side looking for the girl he had lost; there was nobody and he kept walking with his head down. The sound of metal scraping against wood forced him to look up.  Ahead of him was a creature that was as pale as a ghost.  The creature hissed reveling extremely sharp fangs.  In his hands were two perfectly balanced swords.  Jack, being a pirate, marveled at this weaponry. *Lovely swords, cutlasses I believe.  Sharp blades on both sides, ideal for hacking of heads but not very well sorted for blocking.  That blade could snap in two with enough fo…* His thoughts were cut of buy a scream that came from Miroku " wind tunnel." A blast of suction leapt from Miroku's once purple clothed hand toward the demon.  The translucent creature hissed and let one of his swords go.  Suddenly the vacuum stopped and Miroku fell to the earth wrapping his hand back up in the cloth, and bared his teeth in pain.  The monster rushed at the helpless figure lying on the ground and Jack drew his pistol to shoot.  At that moment Jack saw the most amazing sword in all weaponry immerge from Inuyasha. The blade was pure white and was shaped as a crescent moon is.  Fir graced the tang's top before the blade started. *Look at that sword! It has to be at least the size of its holder.  The work of a skilled craftsman – I doubt that even Will could make a sword as superfluous as this. * Stunned, he continued to watch Inuyasha running with his sword, forgetting all about the unused pistol in his hand.  The demons gaze drifted of Miroku and to the charging Inuyasha.  It hissed.  With one long swipe, the sword of Inuyasha screamed death as the demon disintegrated.   


	8. chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **Pirate Sword fighting

As tiny bits and pieces of ash fell to the earth, the once massive sword transformed into a mere cutlass.  The sword that was without flaw looked like it had been shot from a cannon.  Tattered pieces of cloth hung of it like a limp noodle.  

"What the hell happened to your sword, mate?" Jack inquired.  The last extremely odd thing he saw was himself turning into a skeleton, which was an entirely different story than that of a sword demoting itself to a mere blade.

"What to you mean; nothing happened to my sword.  It's perfectly fine the way it is," Inuyasha hollered. Jack held his hands up in defense. "Sorry, mate, it's just that I have never seen a sword quite like that one you just had and now… well… look at it."

"I am looking at it and I see no problem with my sword!"

"Well I'm sorry, but that swords not going to be strong enough to win a sword fight.  Savvy?"  Miroku looked up at the arguing pair and decided to break the momentum of the fight.  He wished to ask this question for he saw that Inuyasha was not understanding what Jack had said, and would probably blurt out something that would make himself feel like a fool.  Miroku asked, " Captain Sparrow, what does 'savvy' mean?"  Jack turned to look at the man on the floor and answered, " It is the cognitive condition of someone who understands.  A question in itself; asking if the person to whom the speaker is talking to understands the statement or statements ahead of the word. Latin based of course. Inventers of Mayona… "

"Thank you" Miroku cut in to stop Jack from blabbering on an on about the Latin's (whom he had never heard of in the first place).   

"Well, thank you very much for that lesson in verbiage, Jack." Inuyasha said very sarcastically while rolling his eyes.  Jack saw Inuyasha's eyes roll and just to make him angry put in, "It is not a verb, mate. In this context it is a noun"

"Oh shut up about the stupid word already and lets get back to my sword," Miroku opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when Inuyasha continued, "and you shut up as well monk." Miroku decided at that moment to be quiet throughout whatever may happen next, and be prepared to sit tight for a while. 

"As I said before, that sword is not strong enough to fight with." Jack twisted his braided, beaded beard as he stared at the half-demon before him.

"The Tetsusiga is one of the _most _powerful swords in all of futile Japan!"

"You have a name for that pitiful looking sword?"

"Yes, it is the fang of my dead father.  He, a full demon, joined together with another full demon whom birthed my half brother Shoshomeru.  Soon after this demon's death my father fell in love with a mortal. That is the reason that I am a half-demon, half-mortal, half-demon.  When my father died he gave two fangs: one with the power to heal, the other with the power to kill.  Both fangs were forged and made into swords.  The stronger of the two, Tetsusiga, became mine because I did not have the will to kill for pleasure.  Shoshomeru's sword was named the Tetsuseiga. Day by day he yearns for the Tetsusiga and will never stop hunting for it until he dies."

"That's interesting." Jack looked from the tattered and torn Tetsusiga in Inuyasha's hands to his own metal cutlass.  His seamed far inferior to this demonic sword.  *I wonder how well he can fight without his sword.** *  **"What d'ya say to me teaching you how to fight like a pirate, if you need any real skills."  

"I have skills!" Inuyasha yelled, anger was building in his face as he sat on the ground and stuck up his nose.  

"Then I challenge you to a duel."

"Fair enough. Rules?"

"You can't use the Tetsusiga, and I wont use me rapier, we use sticks, Savvy?"  Inuyasha got up and whipped the dust off of his crimson garment.  He walked over to a nearby tree and broke off two of the branches.  Looking at both of the sticks he noticed that one was scrawnier than the other.  Jack caught the branch that was thrown to him and realized that it was rather flimsy.  He stood with his left foot forward and the stick straight out from his chest.  Inuyasha did the same. In an moment, wood started crashing as Jack parried.  The small movements left Inuyasha pondering *why doesn't he just attack?  These slight wrist movements are catching me off guard.  If he won't attack, I will*****

"That's all you got, mate."  Now was the perfect time to lunge forward.  Inuyasha jumped in the air and with his imaginary sword and was about to swipe when he found himself on the ground.  Something was glazing at his throat.  His gaze ran up a stick to a wide-smiled Jack Sparrow.

"Dam it," Inuyasha said while slamming his fists on the ground.

"Looks like you cant fight with out your Tetsusiga, mate.  So, will you reconsider my offer to teach you how to fight like a pirate?"

 "Dam you, Jack Sparrow," Inuyasha mumbled as he pushed away the stick.  In the corner Miroku sat in a torrent of silent laughter.

"Oh good, we start tomorrow.  And by the way – that's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow."


	9. chapter 9

**Chapter 9:** Up at the Top

"Why in the world did I agree to come here? Vacation my foot! It was just a stupid treasure hunt. I am all alone on a stupid beach in Japan. My little Jacklyn is probably scared to death. She could be hurt, kidnapped or worse. Jack is probably not even looking for her. If he comes up here without her I will take him back to Port Royale and, personally, hand him over to Norington." Will Turner had been left above the well for over three hours with no sign of anyone. He was on the brink of going completely crazy and this was not a pleasant time to loose himself. Turner sat on a grey rock that Jack had left earlier. He clasped his hands, put them to his forehead and looked down. His eyes locked onto the half-empty bottle of rum that sat upright in the sand. While picking up the sand glazed bottle he uncorked it and took a long swig. "No wonder Jack likes this stuff, it actually tastes like candy and it does much in easing the mind already." Will did not remember that he had not drunken much more than a few sips of wine and had never had anything as potent as rum before. Because he did not think of this, he downed the rest of the bottle. A few minutes passed and Turner sauntered to the well. As he walked he could barely keep his eyes open.

"If *hick* I can't find *hick* Jacklyn *hick* then *hick* than no one else can *hick*." With that Will jumped down the well. He landed on his back and let out a wave of very drunk laughter mixed with a few hiccups. At once, his gaze fell upon a shiny piece of rock. "Wouldn't Liz like that," he said as he picked up the object. He placed it in the scarf around his neck and let out a high pitched squeal. With the high-pitched sound, all the rum in his blood system rushed to his head and he blacked out. What he did not know was that the stone he possessed was Kagome's lost Shikon Jewel Shard. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: **The rainy reunion****

The sky became darker and darker as rain-filled clouds hid the sinking sun. Slowly, miniature drops of rain came from them. The sound of the tiny droplets woke up the crying Jacklyn. _How could this Naraku be so evil? What does he want so badly that he would kill for it?_ These thoughts came to her mind as her tears glistened as she continued to whimper. In the other room, she saw two figures; one was Naraku, and the other was a woman. Jacklyn tried to be as silent as possible so she could hear them. It worked; she could hear everything.

"What have you called me here for?" the woman asked.

"I feel the presence of a shard, Kagura. It is close. Go find it, and if the holder is demon, kill it, but if it is human, bring it to me," Naraku demanded. Kagura left and as Naraku opened the door connecting to the room Jacklyn was in, Jacklyn shut her eyes and pretended to still be asleep.

The rain hardened at once and came down like buckets full of water. Out of the gray sky, a white feather floated down and landed near the well. Kagura stepped off the feather. At once, the feather shrunk. She gracefully bent at the knee and scooped her long, slender fingers around the feather and placed it in her raven black hair. Her face was a powdery peach color; a white and red kimono draped to her ankles. In her hand, she held a fan. The same fingers that picked up the feather grasped the fan and opened it in front of her face. Behind the fan, Kagura smirked as she snickered. She watched the well as a still-drunk Will Turner flopped out.

"Hello, madam." He bowed and, being still drunk, fell forward. Kagura walked toward Will and slipped the feather from her hair under his side. At once, the feather grew, and she hopped on. The feather drifted upwards toward the dull sky.

"It was another human, Naraku." Kagura brought in Will and flung him on the ground.

"I wonder if he has any connection with Jacklyn," Naraku said as he opened the door connecting to Jacklyn's room. As soon as Will heard the name Jacklyn, he was sober. He got up off the floor and ran to her. Jacklyn was held in a hug that was so strong, she couldn't breathe.

"Jacklyn, my Jacklyn, you're alright!"


	11. chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:** Second Sword Fight

"Now, Miroku, you will not be able to use your wind tunnel for three days," an old, gray-haired woman told Miroku as she slowly wrapped up his hand. She was wrinkled; a patch covered her right eye.

"Yes, Kaede." Miroku squinted his eyes; his hand felt like a thousand knives were plunging into it. Kaede got up and limped out. As soon as she left, Sango entered. Her black hair swayed from side to side. Kilala, her faithful two-tailed cat, bounced in behind her. Miroku gripped his hand and slowly sat down on a mat that had been laid down for him.

"You injured your hand again," Sango commented as she sat beside him. She watched Kilala climb in Miroku's lap and curl up. A smile swept across her face as she folded her avocado-colored dress while listening to the sweet sound of her purring cat.

"It's not as bad as last time," he said while stroking Kilala's soft fur. "You look worried, Sango."

"I'm confused. This man that you ran into, he seems nice, but I don't trust him. Why did he agree to help us look for the shards?"

"Someone else fell down the well before he did; he is looking for them and wants us to help."

"Are you sure he has no alternate motives or if he is even telling the truth?"

"As of right now, I believe him. When my wind tunnel was injured, he took our some type of weapon and aimed it at our attacker. If Inuyasha had not used his Tetsusiga, I believe that he would have killed the demon or died trying." At that moment, a flustered Inuyasha barged in and sat in between Sango and Miroku. They both tried to stifle their laughter but could not.

"What!" Inuyasha barked as he crossed his arms.

"Did you and Kagome get in another fight?" Sango asked through soft laughter.

"No."

"Then what is it?" Miroku tried to question as sympathetically as possible.

"Why should I tell you, monk?" Inuyasha growled as he got up and stormed out.

"I wonder what is wrong with him if it is not Kagome," Sango thought aloud.

"We may soon find out." Miroku looked at the door where Inuyasha had just exited and watched as Jack Sparrow walked through, gripping his gut. His head was slightly tilted back and uncontrollable laughter projected out of his mouth. "Inuyasha's a bit of a stick, isn't he?" Jack asked through his bursts of laughter.

"You have no idea," Miroku and Sango stated in unison. Silence filled the room for all of five seconds. Then, like a group of kids around a campfire, all three of them burst into laughter.

"I'm glad my humiliation is entertaining to you all," Inuyasha bellowed from outside.

Through fits of laughter, Sango looked up at Jack and questioned, "What is he talking about?"

"I beat him in another sword fight, love." With wide eyes, Sango glanced over at Miroku. No demon had ever been able to beat Inuyasha; she even doubted that she would be able to.

"Did he use the Tetsusiga?" Sango asked, still with a puzzled look on her face.

"He used my rapier, and I used my cutlass, love. The man doesn't know how to block, parry, or use correct footwork. He knows none of the basic swords, nor how to use them correctly."

"I do not doubt that without the Tetsusiga, his strength falters. Inuyasha has no doubt told you about the origin of his sword. The demonic power that is in the sword allows him to attack and destroy without much skill involved," Miroku stated mater-of-factly.

"The bloody cur is fast, though, kept me on my feet the whole time, mate."

"I would like to learn how to fight with your type of sword. My boomerang is disabled in many battles, and I do not want to leave my safety in the hands of men; they are not to be trusted." Sango tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, love, if men are not to be trusted, then how can you trust me to teach you?" Jack's mouth formed into his very charming smirk as he meandered his way out. Miroku started to giggle and stopped suddenly when Sango looked right at him with a sour expression. He took that to mean, "You better stop laughing or I will kick your butt into Kagome's time!"


	12. chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:** Comfort of a Father

"Daddy, he killed Captain Sparrow," Jacklyn mumbled through sobs. Will let her go from his warm embrace and cupped his hands around her cheek.

"What?" Will asked.

"I had a dream the captain and two others were killed. It felt so real, daddy." Fresh tears raced down her pomegranate-colored cheeks. Will caught them with his thumb and wrapped his arms around her shaking form.

"It was just a dream, honey; he is still alive." _I hope._

Out of the shadows, the voice of Naraku filled the room. "You are right about one thing: Jack is still alive, but it was not just a dream. Anything that I say will happen is set up to happen. The same demon that was in your dream did attack Inuyasha and his followers but was killed. The outcome of my plan is rarely what I want to happen, but that will change. I do not know what I have in store for you two, but I assure you that Jack will not be alive to see it."

"Why are you doing this? Don't you have better things to do that hold my daughter and me hostage and try to kill a man that has never done anything to you?" Will let go of Jacklyn and stood up to face Naraku, rage and question building in his heart, mind, body, and soul.

"This is one of the best things that I can think of doing. Jack and Inuyasha are both looking for the Shikon Jewel shards. I want these shards also so that I may become more powerful. The power that is in the shards is enough to make me the supreme power in all of feudal Japan. But to get these fragments, I must lure both of them here. Mr. Sparrow will be more than willing to come to save you, but he is not fully trusted by Inuyasha. Inuyasha will need some persuasion. I must work on that plan. Once they are here, I assure you that I will get the shards and kill any and all who stand in my way."

Will's question turned into anger, complementing the rage that had already been placed in him. Jacklyn looked up at her father and saw the emotion that she had never seen before. She could tell that he was angered and worried.

Naraku continued, "Little girl, it would do you well to dry your eyes now, for you will need to save your tears for when your dream comes true." The same anger that was boiling inside of Will also came into Jacklyn. In an instant, she got up off the ground and rushed at Naraku. From behind Naraku, Kagura opened her fan. Kagura waved her fan in one violent movement, pinning Jacklyn on the wall. Steal chains appeared and held her there by her ankles, wrists, and waist. Will ran forward towards Naraku but was held on the wall by his wrists. Naraku moved a folded piece of his robe aside and pulled out a dagger. Slowly, he smiled and walked toward the squirming child.

Will noticed and cried out, "No, don't hurt her; she's just a little kid!"

"No?" A smirk crossed Naraku's face. "I guess that she can't be touched. She is too valuable, but you, on the other hand, are not. Maybe if you were injured, Jack would get here faster and bring that mangy mutt with him." With that, Naraku turned from Jacklyn and stabbed Will in the side with his dagger and twisted it once. Will's light brown eyes opened wide. Naraku slowly pulled the dagger stained with blood and dropped it on the floor. At once, Naraku vanished, as did the chains that bound Jacklyn. Noticing that she was not held captive, she ran to her father and buried her face in his seemingly lifeless chest.


	13. chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:** Hero

"You are such a baby, Inuyasha! I can't believe that you would get worked up over a stupid sword fight. Who cares whether he beat you or not; you're not perfect." Kagome shook her hands at Inuyasha while yelling.

He screamed back, "I am not a baby, and it wasn't just a stupid fight. He's just a human; I should've been able to beat him!"

"Excuse me, just a human? I'm a human, and I could beat your butt into next year if I wanted to. You are so pathetic sometimes."

"Women!" With that, Inuyasha walked away like a kid who just lost a playground fight. Jack kept quiet while he looked at Kagome. He had heard every word they said and came to the conclusion that she reminded him of Elizabeth Turner. That scared him. Kagome folded her arms and looked to the side.

She saw Jack and asked, "What are you staring at?"

"You usually fight like that, lass?"

"He was going on about a stupid fight he lost to a human."

"Yeah, I know. I beat him."

Kagome's eyes widened. She thought Inuyasha was lying. Now she thought, _He was telling the truth; what a pathetic man._ She was stunned also; no human had ever been able to beat Inuyasha. Yet she recalled that he said that they used real swords. "Good for you. He needs to grow up. One of these days, he will be at his wit's end because of his 'I'm perfect' attitude."

Jack looked at her and tried to find her in his database of names. When he could not, he asked, "What's your name, love?"

"Kagome, and yours?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Nice to meet you." He reached out his hand to shake hers. She took it. He looked at her face then let go of her hand.

She stared at him as he walked away. Jack was almost at the door of the tent where Miroku and Sango lingered, but he felt that something was not right. He turned his body slightly and saw something charging at Kagome. It looked like a lion, but it had wings. A fierce growl showed on its face as it ran to attack. Knowing the danger that Kagome was in, Jack ran at her and pinned her to the ground. Kagome felt the weight on top of her and was out of the trance she had been under. She turned her head to the side and saw a demon turn around and start running at them. Jack got up and yelled at Kagome, "Go inside and get Sango!"

Without hesitation, she was running to the tent. The beast changed course and ran toward Kagome. Jack's hand rushed to his belt and he grabbed his pistol. Without hesitation, he pulled the trigger and a shot rang out. The bullet hit the demon, and it stopped for a second or two, as did Kagome.

"Run, you fool," Jack yelled.

The creature stared up at Jack, and its eyes blazed with a color that was like blood. It growled, "Who dares get in my way?" Kagome still stood there, eyes shifting from Jack to the monster.

"I do, mate." Jack dropped his pistol and unsheathed his sword. The demon's eyes flashed as it rushed towards Jack. Sparrow rolled under its hind legs and grabbed its tail. The creature fell to the ground but was not dead. He lifted his sword up to skewer the animal.

Kagome stood in terror as she saw the demon bit the arm that held Jack's sword. Jack's mouth opened to scream, but before a sound came out, the monster reached a claw behind his back and scratched. The spot that had once been but a mere scar from Inuyasha reopened as the claws tore his skin. His back arched as he fell to the ground in pain. With the hand that was not hurt, he tried to get up, but his strength failed.

Kagome was in shock, and although she tried to scream, she couldn't. The demon looked at her and seemed to smile as it crawled to her. Jack tried to prop himself up but only managed to turn himself over. Sand got in his cuts, and the prolonged shriek finally came out. As it did, the demon rushed toward Kagome but was stopped. It fell to the ground as a boomerang swirled in the air and back towards Sango, who stood at the doorway of the tent.


	14. chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:** Jealousy

"Mr. Sparrow, would you lift up your shirt so that I may bind your wound?" Kaede asked in an insisting tone. He had been brought in the tent after being scratched and bitten by a demon. Blood still slithered out of his cuts and punctures. The once white shirt that graced his breast was stained to where it resembled his crimson bandana.

"Can't you just wrap around it, mate?" Jack asked back. Sango was in the room, and even though he had shown more than his chest to other women, he did not wish to take off his shirt. _I had been bloody drunk all the other times and acted through a drunk mind, not my own, _he thought. Kaede could see why he was being stubborn.

'Sango, go fetch me some water, please."

"Yes, Kaede." Sango got up and walked out.

Jack looked at Kaede, "Did you know what I was thinking?"

"Mm-hmm," Kaede answered as she smiled.

"That's interesting!"

"So, captain, will you now kindly take off your shirt?" Jack slowly moved his uninjured and already wrapped hands under the front of his shirt and took it off. Kaede grabbed the shirt from him and threw it with a pile of other fabric. At that moment, Kagome walked in with a pail of water. Jack's eyes grew wide as he tried to reach for his shirt. To his dismay, he could not reach it.

"Forget about trying to get ye shirt," Kaede said. Jack stopped reaching and sneered at the old woman. "Kagome, I must check on Miroku's wind tunnel. Please dress Mr. Sparrow's wounds."

"Yes, Kaede." Kagome knelt on the floor and took some bandages out of her backpack. Jack watched fearfully as Kaede walked out of the room.

"Oh, bloody hell," he muttered. Kagome took at sponge out of her backpack and placed it in the water bucket.

"Turn around so I can clean your back," Kagome asked politely. He knew not to mess with her, because if she was like Elizabeth, he wouldn't hear the end of it until he did what she asked. So, he turned his back to her. She took the sponge out of its holder and squeezed out the excess water. Then she slowly rubbed his cuts with it. He barred his teeth in pain as a stinging sensation filled his back. Kagome kept on cleaning as she spoke. "Thank you for saving me."

"Don't mention it, love," he said through his teeth.

"You could have died."

"I know."

"Then why?"

"Because I don't like to stand around and watch people getting killed. Tis true I wait till the opportune moment, but I do not stand by without a fight." His voice grew softer as he muttered one word, "Jacklyn."

"What?"

"I said, Jacklyn."

She looked at him and saw something in his eye. A tear, she supposed. "Who is that?"

"Who I am here to look for. A month ago, my ship, _the Pearl_, left for Japan. My closest friend, Will Turner, and his daughter Jacklyn came with me. I wanted them to help me look for a treasure. When we docked, Will and I talked, and suddenly we heard screaming and rushed to the sound. Jacklyn was hanging from the edge of a well, crying for help. I grabbed her arm and tried to pull her up, but she slipped. I came in after her and landed on Inuyasha with no Jacklyn to be seen.

"She is probably scared to death, and it's my fault. It's all my fault. If I had never asked them to come, this wouldn't have happened. If I wasn't such a selfish man, she would be at home, playing with dolls and various other things. It's my fault, savvy?"

"For one thing, you are not as selfish as you may think. I believe that a man who is willing to risk his own life to save another's, one whom he had never met before, is as unselfish as one can get. And second, you can't blame yourself for a choice they made!" Kagome started to wrap Jack's torso and upper back with linen. She soon finished and picked up the bloody shirt and tossed it into the water bucket.

Jack's mind was processing her words. Though they were true, he still blamed himself. He hadn't waited for the opportune moment; that would have been in another eight or nine years. Jacklyn would have been fourteen or fifteen then; it would have made more sense, but he was too greedy. No matter how many argued against it, he thought he was a selfish as they come. When he knew Kagome was done, he turned to face her.

His eyes were still glazed with tears, and Kagome felt sorry for him. He blamed himself for it still; she could sense it in hi. Then, she did something that neither of them expected. She got up and hugged him. Jack looked very shocked and his eyes grew wide. Through the tent opening came Inuyasha.

"Jack, I…" He stopped suddenly when he saw the two of them. Kagome let go of Jack, and her eyes gazed up at Inuyasha's. His eyes looked like they were enduring pain, not physical but mental.

"Inuyasha, I…" She could not finish, for he had already stormed out. Jack looked at Kagome as her head dropped and tears came to her eyes.

"You love him?" he asked, cupping her chin in his hands.

"No, how could I love that big brat?"

"You're not very good at lying, love."

"I'm not?"

"No. I'll talk to him for you, savvy?"

"Thank you, Jack."

"_Captain_ Jack, love." He uncupped her face as she started to giggle.

"Your shirt should be cleaned of all the blood stains; I'll hang it up on my way out."

"Thank you," he responded as he cupped his lower bandages in between his thumb and other fingers. They both laughed as she took his shirt and walked out.

"Here I am again, getting myself in the middle of another bloody relationship. Damn it all!"


	15. chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:** Comfort

"Daddy, wake up. Please wake up, Daddy. Wake up. I'm scared, Daddy! Wake up." Jacklyn sobbed as she shook her father's chest. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Blood ran out of Will's side and onto the floor in a glistening puddle.

"Jacklyn," Will whispered as his eyelids tried to force themselves open. He smiled when he was finally able to see the bring face of his daughter. Even though her face was stained with little drops of salt, he still thought she was bright.

"I'm scared, Daddy." She buried her face in his chest, and he wraped his hands around her. No matter how much his side was in pain, it wasn't important. The only thing that mattered was comforting his little Jacklyn.

"Don't be scared. You're a Turner; Turners are strong."

"I…I know, but I'm scared that I'll never get out of here. I'm scared that I'll never see Mommy again." Will had to let his arm down; his side was hurting way too much. Slowly, he pushed Jacklyn aside to check the severity of his wound. It was deep, and he had lost a lot of blood. Jacklyn looked down at her dress and tore a few strips off the bottom and handed them to Will. With a smile, he took them from her and placed them on his side.

"We'll see here again, and we'll get out."

"Captain Sparrow is looking for us, right? What if Naraku sent something to kill him?"

"I hope he is not dead, but I believe that he could be, because he would give his life for people he had not known for a while."

"Like with Mommy?"

"Yes, like with Mommy." Will placed his hands around Jacklyn and drew her to his side Jacklyn pushed her face into her father and cried. Thoughts of depression flew through Will's head as he thought of Elizabeth. She was probably frantic. Then his mind changed to thinking about Jack. _Jack is too stubborn to die, so there is no reason to worry about him. _His thought process stopped as he looked down at Jacklyn. Her eyes were closed and her breathing slowed. Will took his hand and ran it along her cheek before he fell into his own deep sleep.


	16. chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:** Confessions

Jack awoke with a start as the first rays of morning light showed through the bamboo twigs of Kaede's hut. His back stung, but the excruciating pain that he had felt the night before was gone. To this thought, his chest loosened, and he stood up. Wearily, he sauntered to the door and walked outside. The air smelled like pine, and Jack too the pleasant aroma in. He touched his ear to his shoulder and felt a joint in his neck crack and loosen. The same procedure was repeated with the same results. Feeling much better, Jack turned and went back into his temporary home. When he walked in, he was startled to find Inuyasha sitting on the floor.

"G'morning, mate," Jack greeted with a smile. Inuyasha remained emotionless and continued to stare at the pirate before him. The half-demon wanted to know what had occurred between Jack and Kagome last night. "Well, what have I done to deserve a meeting with a half-dog this early in the morning?"

Inuyasha was about to answer when Miroku burst into the hut, uttering, "Greetings. I decided to join you because Sango and Kagome said that I could find you here. They are going into the woods for a bath. I would have followed them, but this morning is far too good to develop a bump on my head." Jack laughed slightly at this, and Inuyasha shook his head.

"'Ello, mate." Jack folded his arms and leaned against the wall.

"To answer your question, Jack." Inuyasha paused and looked at Miroku, who had now sat on the floor. "I came to tell you that I thank you for saving Kagome."

"No worries, savvy? Plus, it is Sango that is the real hero, or should I say, heroine, because Sango is, in fact, a woman."

"Yes, she is a woman," Miroku stated, "a strong, talented, beautiful woman. Her black hair is so textured and held up by her perfect posture that y…"

"Can it, monk," Inuyasha interjected.

"I'm guessing that you like her, Miroku, right?" Jack inquired.

"No, I do not like Sango."

"You are bad at lying, mate."

"I am?"

"Yes!"

"I agree," Inuyasha said.

Miroku looked down at his hands. "I guess I do, but I like other girls, too," Miroku commented.

"Maybe, but when you see Sango, your eyes do this weird flashy thing." Inuyasha modeled a flash by flicking his fingers by his eyes.

"They do?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh."

"That's very interesting." Jack spoke as he joined Inuyasha and Miroku on the floor.

"Not as _interesting _as Inuyasha's nose twitching when he sees Kagome," Miroku added.

"It is not twitching; I am smelling so I can check for danger," Inuyasha asserted.

"Oh, the danger in Kagome's pear-scented shampoo that is in her hair."

"It's apple, Miroku,' Inuysha corrected. Jack and Miroku could not hold back their laughter. "What? Oh… Damnit."

"So, you actually came to ask me what happened between myself and Kagome last night, which means you like her," Jack tried to say through snickers.

"No, I did not and I do not," Inuyasha growled.

"You, also, are a terrible liar, mate. What is it with Japanese people and not being able to lie?"

"So I like Kagome, big deal! By the way, what did happen between you two?"

Jack answered Inuyasha's question by telling both Miroku and the half dog the story of what happened the night before, leaving out all parts after her starting to cry.

"You didn't want to take off your shirt in front of Sango?" Miroku asked.

"No, I am actually a very modest person when I am not drunk or trying to escape," Jack answered.

"So have you ever loved anyone?"

"A pirate is not permitted to love. In my life, love brings hurt and unchangeable circumstances."

"But if you do not love, then why are you looking for this little girl?"

"Because if I don't, I will be hanged, and I would not wish that kind of a fate. I would rather be killed here with some honor than to be killed at Port-Royale with no honor at all but disgust and bitterness towards me and my profession, savvy?"

"My instincts tell me you do have feelings toward this girl and, maybe, her whole family," Inuyasha remarked.

"You're wrong." Jack felt his heart slow down a notch—it happened every time he lied.

Inuyasha sensed this and said, "I sensed that your heart slowed, so you must be lying."

"The whole half-demon thing?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, the Turners are my family. They saved my life once and I theirs. I would hate it if anything happened to any of them, especially Jacklyn, who is only six. I al…" Jack stopped because he heard a noise from outside. He assumed that Inuyasha and Miroku had heard it also, for their heads were turned towards the door.

"Miroku, go check it out," Inuyasha commanded in a whisper as soft as wind.

"Why me?" Miroku questioned.

"Because I said so!" Miroku got up and poked his head through the hut's cloth door. He looked up and to his right and saw nothing. Miroku did not bother looking to his left, because he felt there was no danger, so he drew his head back inside the hut. At the left of the door, Sango and Kagome giggled as they thought of the guys' conversation they had heard from beginning to end


	17. chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:** Memories

Though the morning was bright, Naraku's castle remained dark. The sliding door that led to the room where Will and Jacklyn slept soundly was cracked open. A face looked in at the pure picture of a father and daughter huddled together. The dark eyes on the face were blurred ever so slightly. Pictures flashed by the eyes, of a village with many huts, each made of straw, twigs, or millstones. The scene changed to a single hut; it was small and made with golden strands of straw. Inside the hut was a family sitting together, eating rice. They seemed happy. Another image flashed before they eyes: the mother of the family had a fan, and it was positioned at a dark figures. Words collected in the mind of the person staring at Will and Jacklyn. They sorted themselves out and formed a conversation.

"I warn you: leave this village now and never come back, or you will not live to see another day," the mother threatened, her fan poised and ready.

"Such powerful words spoken by a powerful sorceress," the dark man said.

"I warn you."

"I will not leave until I get what I came for."

"What is it that you want?"

"You!" A single demon came out of the man and rushed into the body of the mother. She whirled around and landed on her knees, facing a father and daughter. The woman's eyes flashed red, and the last thing she saw was a man embracing a frightened little girl. No images followed as the face pulled away from the opening. Hands reached out and shut the door.

"Though I do not wish to continue this course, it is the only way to go back." The face belonged to a woman, and as she spoke, the glistening that was held in her eyes left.

"Kagura, did you check on Miss and Mr. Turner?" Naraku asked. He had just walked in the room.

"Yes," Kagura replied.

"Good. I have formulated a plan to bring Inuyasha to me."

"What is it?"

"Inuyasha will not come unless something dire happens. We know that the one girl whom we have tried to exterminate previously is in the company of Inuyasha. Were she to be taken from him, Inuyasha would not be able to see any of the remaining Jewel Shards. When I sent the one demon to attack and kill Kagome, it was killed, but the foolish woman did not notice that it was carrying two shards. One I had placed in its right leg and the other it had found on its own accord." Naraku unfolded his robe and pulled on the hilt of his dagger. He reached inside and pulled out a Shikon Jewel Shard. "This shard gives me a three Jewel advantage on Inuyasha. There are only four shards left to collect and once I have those, I will kill him if he is not dead already. My fault is that I cannot see the shards. Kagome can. This is where my plot comes into play. Instead of getting rid of this woman, why not capture her and force Inuyasha to come get her? While he runs to get his little shard seer, I can use Kagome's ability to my advantage. Then when the time is right, I will dispose of Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and all the others."

"How will you draw Inuyasha so you may kidnap Kagome? Surely if you send a demon to Kaede's village, the plan will fail."

"I have thought about this. What is better to draw a dog-demon like Inuyasha than fresh blood?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: **

"A cutlass is the sword of choice for any pirate," Jack said as he pulled out his own sword. Inuyasha and Sango sat, quietly listening to the pirate tell of swords. Jack continued, "As you can see, a cutlass is rather short, and is slightly curved. Only one side is sharp." Jack held up his sword vertical and motioned with his index finger to the outward side of the weapon. "This is the strong part of the blade; you do not attack with this side, only block. The opposite end is the sharp part of the blade."

"Hold up," Inuyasha demanded as he rose to his feet. His nose was fiercely smelling the air.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, standing up and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Blood. I smell blood, gallons of it. It's human. Get Kagome and Miroku; we're gonna check this out." Sango went to find Miroku, and Jack went to find Kagome. When the entire company was there, they set off in search of the source of the scent of blood.

* * *

"The entire village, they're all dead!" Kagome exclaimed as they all set foot on the bloodied ground.

"Bloody hell, who would do this?" Jack asked. He noticed a little girl still breathing and knelt down next to her. He saw a large claw mark across her stomach. Without thinking, he took off the large bandage that was on his torso and laid it on the girl's open wound. "It's okay, love." He stood back up and noticed that both Miroku and Inuyasha were staring at the sky. Without being asked, Kagome ran to get the child and his herself under a nearby tree and held the child tight.

"What is that?" Jack asked, now looking up.

"It is a Bird of Paradise!" Inuyasha answered with surprise.

"Wait," Jack said, "I've seen a bird of paradise in the Caribbean; it is a bird-shaped plant, not an actual living animal."

"Shows how much you know," the monk and dog demon said simultaneously. Jack flashed them both with a hard glance. The Bird of Paradise dove down and made like it was going for the men. Miroku started to undo the purple cloth hiding his wind tunnel when Sango's foot knocked down his hand.

"Miroku, you can't use your wind tunnel yet, remember?" Sango rebuked.

"Sorry, must have forgotten." Miroku shrugged as he wrapped up his hand.

"Forgot? How can you be so dense?"

"Well, not everyone can be as perfect as you!"

"Ooooo, I…"

"Sorry to get in the middle of this, mate," Jack interrupted, "but I couldn't help noticing that the bird is getting too close for comfort, and we might need your assistance." Sango and Miroku stopped arguing and gazed at Jack in utter confusion.

"To translate, _can it!_" Inuyasha screamed.

"I understood the meaning of his words, but not why he said them that way," Miroku stated in an annoyed tone.

"Well," said Jack, "it got you to shut up. If I had yelled, you would have both kept going at it, savvy?"

"Oh," Both Miroku and Sango said together. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and brought out the Tetsusaiga. The Bird of Paradise was almost on top of them when it turned up and headed straight for Kagome. Sango flung her boomerang at the demon, but it was no use; the bird managed to dodge it. The Bird of Paradise had Kagome, and Inyasha ran to get her out of the claws of the bird. Inuyasha flung the Tetsusaiga, but the bird dodged even that.

The child that was under the tree managed to get up as a bolt of lightning hit the tree and snapped it in half. Jack ran to the tree and beheld the little girl nearly out except for her leg. While Jack comforted the crying child, Sango lunged in the air with her sword, but the bird was fast and grabbed her with its other claw and flew away. A steady rain came down and soon turned into hail beating down upon the earth. Jack knelt by the tree, his hand caressing and comforting the little girl, whose leg was crushed under the weight of the tree. Miroku slipped a band through his hair and grabbed a tuft of it. Inuyasha put the Tetsusaiga back in his holder and turned around to where a man in a white fur robe stood.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

"Naraku!" Inuyasha growled. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Naraku. "What have you done with them? Where are they?"

"Patience, Inuyasha." Naraku smirked at the half-demon. Miroku let go of his hair and clenched his fists at his side.

Jack got up from his kneeling position and ran to be nose to nose with Naraku. "Who in bloody hellfire are you?" Jack asked.

"That is irrelevant to the moment, Captain Sparrow." Naraku backed away slightly, his cold, black eyes still fixed on the Hershey-colored ones of Jack.

"Well, what is relevant to the moment, mate?"

"Some guests that I have back at my castle, they might interest you. One is in much pain at the moment due to a severe dagger wound to the side. The other is frightened, oh yes, very frightened, indeed. I believe her name is Jacklyn and the other is a William."

"Damn you!" Jack swung a fist at Naraku but was held back by chains connecting to a fan behind him.

"Kagura!" Miroku said. Kagura just grinned and pulled the chains binding Jack, stretching his arms to the longest length.

"Yes, Jack, I have them. I also have two others that may interest all three of you: Sango and Kagome."

"You better not lay a hand on them, on any of them!" Inuyasha ordered.

"They will not be harmed, for now." With that, Naraku, Kagura, and the chains on Jack's arms disappeared. Jack knelt down and slammed his fists on the ground.

"I should have never brought them here. It's my fault. Should never have dragged them into this," Jack stated as he ran the dirt through his fingers.

"Bandana," the little girl cried from behind them, "Bandana, come here." Jack got up and went to the girl still under the tree. He took her leg and eased it out from under the tree. "Bandana, I found this shiny thing on the floor. Will it help?"

"Sure it will, love," Jack whispered. The shiny thing was a jewel shard; how this child found it, he did not know. Jack picked up the girl and she clung to his neck. Slowly, he walked over to Inuyasha and Miroku and asked, "Are any others still alive, mate?"

"No, she is the only one," Miroku answered. Miroku went over to Inuyasha and put a hand on his shoulder. "What should we do, Inuyasha?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Prisoners

Will awoke as he felt his side burn. He turned his head to the side and saw a girl in what looked like a school uniform and another with a long green skirt.

"Oh, good, you're awake. My name is Kagome and this is Sango."

"What are you doing and how did you get here?" Will asked.

"Kagome is rubbing your wound with alcohol and then will bandage it so that you do not get an infection. As she said, my name is Sango. We are also hostages. Our company found an entire village massacred by Naraku, whom you have no doubt seen. A demon called a Bird of Paradise then grabbed us and brought us here. We saw your wound, and we figured that it could use a woman's touch because of the poor bandage work you seem to have done," Sango answered.

"Oh." Will felt Jacklyn move at his side. She was awake now, and as she sat up, she rubbed her eyes. When she was done, her gaze fell upon Sango and Kagome. "Daddy, who are they?" Jacklyn questioned.

"This is Kagome," he said, pointing at her, "and this is Sango." Now he pointed to Sango.

"Now that you both know us, who are you?" Kagome asked.

"My name is Will," Will introduced, "and this i…"

"And I'm Jacklyn. Jacklyn Sparrow Turner," Jacklyn interrupted. Kagome and Sango both chuckled at this bold statement. Kagome stopped laughing. She was remembering the talk she had with Jack. _Hadn't he mentioned a Jacklyn? _she thought.

"You wouldn't happen to know a Jack Sparrow?" Kagome asked.

"Captain Jack," Jacklyn corrected.

"How do you know him?" Will said with a glare at Kagome.

"He has been traveling with us for a while now. Kagome has been saved by him," Sango explained.

"Is Mr. Sparrow okay?" Jacklyn looked up at Sango.

"He had his back sin ripped open. Other than that, he will live. He has been looking for you."

"So," Will said, "Jack is fine, and he has been looking for us; I should have put more trust in him." Kagome continued to wrap Will's side as they talked about themselves. None of them noticed Naraku watching from the door and listening to the talk of his prisoners.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One: To Plan With Mutts

Miroku still held onto Inuyasha's shoulder as Inuyasha spoke harshly, "I'm ready to kill the bastard! He kidnapped Kagome and Sango. Don't you want him to not see another day?"

Miroku took his hand off Inuyasha and looked down. "Yes, I wish to." Miroku sighed.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Inuyasha started to walk forward but was stopped by a voice.

"Shouldn't we get help, mate?" Jack said.

"Why?" Inuyasha yelled as he turned around briskly.

"Because, by the looks of it, he is way stronger than any of us can imagine. You've met him before; no doubt that you weren't strong enough to beat him and he would be dead."

"Are you calling me weak?" Inuyasha walked right up to Jack, their noses inches apart.

"No! I'm saying that without help, we are never going to defeat him. We need a plan, and that plan should include other people instead of just the three of us on a suicide mission, savvy?"

"I don't need help!"

"Is it that you don't need help or that you don't want help, mate? You can't just depend on yourself your whole life. Or are you just not man enough to admit you can't do all things? With that, Jack turned and set the little girl on the ground then sat next to her with his knees curled up.

"You know, he is right, Inuyasha," Miroku uttered.

"I know, monk!" Inuyasha walked over to Jack and sat with his arms folded. Jack smirked and looked at the sour-faced Inuyasha. "So, know anybody that can help us, mate?" Jack asked.

"Maybe," Inuyasha rebutted.

"Well, there is Ko…" Miroku tried to suggest, but was cut off.

"Don't go there, Miroku."

"Why not? It is a logical idea."

"Hold on, who is it that you were trying to name, Miroku," Jack interrupted.

"Koga."

* * *

"Well, look who's comin' now," Koga screamed from his standing position on a boulder. "It's the mutt."

"Why, you little…" Inuyasha said as he lunged at Koga. Koga dodged and stood there laughing. "Still not fast enough, dog breath!" Inuyasha tried to lunge again, but Jack held him back.

"he's not worth it, mate. A guy who calls others names when he himself looks like the name to which he is calling the other is not worth your time, savvy?" Jack smirked at Koga.

Koga sauntered over to Jack and asked, "You think you're pretty smart, huh?"

Jack took the little girl's hand and gave her to Inuyasha then cracked his knuckles. "Well, define smart. I might think smartness is classified by pure wit while you may think smartness means educated. They are both different ways to look at the same word, which could demonstrate how I look at you and Inuyasha and see dog type appearances, but on two entirely different people." The smirk on Jack's face grew bigger. Inuyasha and Miroku were consumed with this argument. This side of Jack Sparrow had not come out before in full blast. It was entertainment.

Koga crossed his arms and countered, "Well, I may look like a dog, but I am not. I am a wolf, so I am not the mutt; he is!" Inuyasha started to walk briskly at Koga when Jack held his arm out. Inuyasha stopped, turned, and walked back to Miroku. "A wolf that calls a dog a mutt. Let us see… A mutt is defined as a mongrel, correct, Koga?"

"Yes."

"And a mongrel can be defined as something of mixed breed, right?"

"Yes."

"So," Jack said as he twisted his braided beard, "technically, the only people here that are not 'mutts' are myself and Miroku, for we are fully human and not deamon or a dog species. However, you are deamon and wolf, which makes you a mongrel, which makes you a mutt, like Inuyasha"

Koga seemed almost as stunned as Miroku and Inuyasha. Was this the same Captain Sparrow they had known before? They couldn't tell. Jack noticed the stunned looks, so he figured that it wouldn't hurt to keepp talking.

"Now that wolf-boy has been put in his place, we can continue on to why we sought out Koga. Mate, Naraku has taken hostage my friends Jacklyn, William, Sango, and Kagome. Wou.."

"You let my woman be taken by Naraku?" Koga interrupted as he waltzed up to Inuyasha.

"She is not your woman," Inuyasha growled. "She is independent."

"Yes, and she doesn't like you, savvy? If she was 'your woman', the she would have stayed with you, mate. But you can still help us saver her and the others," Jack said bluntly.

"If I help, what do I get?"

"Well, mate, the satisfaction of becoming a hero."

Koga rubbed his chin in thought and finally agreed. Koga ran off to gather his pack and send messengers to the other wolf packs calling for aid. Jack felt a huge sense of accomplishment as he followed Inuyasha and Miroku to Naraku's castle.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two: Sweet Dreams

Naraku and Kagura sat in the hall outside the prisoners' room, watching. Kagome and Sango were stretched out on the floor next to each other. Sango was on her stomach; her folded hands were her pillow. Kagome's backpack propped her neck up as she lay with her back on the ground and her hands on her chest. Jacklyn was also stretched out with her head in her father's lap. Will sat there, listening to the slow breathing of the young women sleeping. Naraku was listening, also. He felt Inuyasha, Miroku, and Jack coming, but they were not alone. A wolf army led by Koga was coming. He smiled. Kagura knew something was about to happen by the way he smiled. It was the way he looked when she became demonic.

"What is it, Naraku?" she finally got up the courage to say.

Naraku stood. "You'll see." He walked toward the sleeping bunch. Will lifted his head and glared at both Naraku and Kagura.

"Is your side feeling any better, William?" Naraku asked.

"Why do you care?" Will snapped back, brown strands of his hair falling over his eyes.

"I don't." Naraku laughed.

"Oh, that was a knee-slapper all right," Will said, the sarcasm dripping from his words. Will continued, "I bet you think you're a real funny guy. Your entertainment is kidnapping innocent people to achieve your goals. If I could, I would kill you right now, bastard!"

Naraku walked calmly through the sleeping bodies. His hand stretched out, grabbed Will's hair, and yanked it back. "Listen here, boy. The only one who will be killing anyone is I. Right now, Jack, Inuyasha, and Miroku are coming with a wolf army. I have plenty of demons to defeat the wolf army. Miroku will die first while Sango rushes to him and is killed also. Inuyasha will die next and Kagome will run to him and meet her end as well. Jack will try to stab me with his sword but will end up slain with his sword in his own heart. You and your daughter will flock to his side. Both will see his last breath and then an arrow will pierce your precious daughter, and she will fall on Jack. A pile of lifeless bodies in front of you. And one more life, yours, will be added to the pile." Naraku flung Will's head back, so it hit the wall and Will fell unconscious.

"Sweet dreams, Mr. Turner."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: War and Wit  
  
"There it is: Naraku's castle," Miroku said. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Jack led the wolf army.  
  
"That doesn't look like a castle, mate." Jack commented, pointing at it.  
  
"Shut up, Sparrow," Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"It's so quiet," Koga muttered as he walked away from the pack towards the three.  
  
"He knows we are here. Be as careful as you can and as quiet," Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"You go hide," Jack said to the little girl.  
  
"Okay," she whispered as she ran into the woods. Koga went back to his army and directed them to the right side of Inuyasha, Jack, and Miroku. There, in silence, they waited.  
  
"They are here, Naraku," Kagura stated as she walked toward him.  
  
His hair was back, cleaner than usual. In place of his white fur robe was a brown kimono with a red sash about the waist. "Good."  
  
Silence stayed and hung in the air as millions of demons rose up from behind the castle. The wolf army was ready with their axes, swords, and bamboo sticks brandished above their heads. Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga and grasped the hilt. Miroku, still not able to use his wind tunnel, held his staff firmly.  
  
_This is the time, the moment of truth, _Jack thought as he unsheathed his sword, held it out from his chest, and stepped forward with his left foot.  
  
Sango awoke to the sound of metal, though it was faint. She woke up Kagome and Jacklyn. Kagome tried to wake Will, but he was still unconscious.  
  
The demons were still; they looked like marionettes hung limply on a post.  
  
"It has begun," Jack said as he looked up to the sky. Then he took off, followed by Koga's army and his two companions. The demons did not remain still; they rushed forward with a screech and the battle began.  
  
Sango heard the piercing screech of a demon and grew impatient. They had to get out while Naraku was occupied.  
  
"Kagome, kick Mr. Turner or pinch him or something to get him awake," Sango ordered. They couldn't fight. Naraku had taken all their weapons; it was their job to stay safe. Kagome heeded Sango's words and pinched Will hard on the neck, but he did not awaken. With a sigh and a roll of the eyes, Sango flung Will over the shoulder. She kicked at the wooden wall until a hole appeared. They all climbed out of the hole and watched the war play on.  
  
Koga's army was annihilating every demon that came their way. An axe slashed the neck of a millipede-shaped demon while a sword pierced a lion-like one. Inuyasha hacked away at the demons with his sword and claws, both bloodied and horrific. Miroku smacked down the demons with his staff, and Jack killed them.  
  
"This is for Will and Elizabeth!" Jack yelled as he killed a monkey-like demon. "And this is for Jacklyn!" Jack screamed and went on a rampage going after every demon in sight. This battle lasted for what seemed like years when finally the last demon fell at the hands of Inuyasha. Plenty of wolves were slain, and Koga was told to stay with his pack, for Naraku had to face the trinity of Jack, Miroku, and Inuyasha, and them only.  
  
--------  
  
"They have defeated all the demons, Naraku. Should we send more?" Kagura questioned.  
  
"No. It is your turn. Kill Miroku, but leave Inuyasha and Mr. Sparrow to me. Now _go!" _Naraku demanded. Kagura walked out and faced the three.   
  
--------  
  
Will had still not become conscious, and Jacklyn was too frightened to look over the bush toward the fight.  
  
"They have defeated the demons, and none of them were injured badly. I see them all," Sango reported. Kagome was comforting Jacklyn, so Sango was on watch. "Wait, Kagura is coming out."  
  
--------  
  
"Kagura!" Miroku sneered as he rushed toward her. She smirked and snapped her slender hand around Miroku's throat. Miroku dropped his staff and tried to escape the suffocating grasp. Seeing that Miroku was in need, Jack and Inuyasha ran to his aid, their swords poised. Kagura pulled her fan out of her sash and waved it at the men coming at her. They were paralyzed, for now. Kagura lessened her grip on Miroku, which surprised him. Then she spoke. "I am willing to help you defeat Naraku for one jewel shard."  
  
"Why should we trust you, you witch?" Inuyasha snarled at Kagura. "And why would I give you a jewel shard?" Inuyasha spat at Kagura's feet.  
  
She let Miroku go. "Because I'm your only chance, and a shard won't do you any good if you are dead."  
  
"She has a point, mate," Jack cut in.  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I am afraid he may be right, Inuyasha," Miroku commented.  
  
"I'm surrounded by idiots, dammit!" Inuyasha growled. "I guess it's a deal."  
  
Kagura undid the paralysis on Jack and Inuyasha then stood there, almost statue-like.  
  
--------  
  
"What's going on, Sango?" Will asked as he awoke.  
  
"I'm not sure. I'm entirely not sure," Sango replied with a shake of her head.  
  
---------  
  
"Foolish sorceress!" Naraku scowled. "Yet, I guess three deaths are always better than one." Naraku stepped out of his castle and met eye to eye with Jack for the first time. Jack saw evil, but there was something else; it was vulnerability. Naraku's eyes seemed vulnerable, somehow.  
  
"Bastard," Inuyasha said under his breath. He lifted up the Tetsusaiga to strike, but Jack held him back. He had a plan.  
  
"What a lovely lady you have here, mate," Jack said calmly to Naraku. Both Inuyasha and Miroku were confused. Naraku kept quiet. "Would you care to sell her? I have one jewel shard, savvy?" Jack tapped on the hilt of his sword, and a little door popped open. Jack took out a jewel shard. Naraku thought for a moment and agreed. He had all of Kagome's shards and the shard Will had picked up.  
  
"Traitor," Jack heard Inuyasha mumble.  
  
That left one: Jack's shard. "But first," Jack stuck one finger up in the air. "I need to try her out." Naraku nodded, and Jack grabbed Kagura around the waist and dipped her down as if to kiss her. But he didn't. He whispered, "Chain him up." Kagura understood and before Naraku knew what was going on, he was hog-tied and could not move. Jack set Kagura upright and spun around to Naraku, sword still in hand. Jack's eyes narrowed as he spoke, "And this is for bloody Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack thrust his cutlass into the heart of Naraku. Naraku's eyes widened, and instead of disintegrated, he melted into a black puddle of molasses, never to harm anyone ever again.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Osuwari!  
  
Jack picked up his sword and stuck it in its sheath. Inuyasha and Miroku stared at the puddle before them. Their foe was defeated, gone forever.  Miroku unwound the purple cloth from his hands.  The wind tunnel was gone; he smiled as he rubbed the palm of his hand.  
  
"But I didn't get to kill him," Inuyasha whined while putting the Tetsusaiga away.  
  
"No, you couldn't have," Kagura said as she looked at the half-demon before her.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you wished for the jewel. If you had killed Naraku, then you would have used it for your own purposes. Both you and Miroku had a small place in your heart where you yearn for the jewel. Mr. Sparrow did not. He was willing to give away a shard and his life for his friends. The Shikon Jewel has many mysteries that nobody knew about. Like this."  
  
"How do you know so much about this, love?" Jack asked.  
  
"If you give the shard, I will show you."  
  
"Jack, don't be a fool," Inuyasha growled. Jack did not listen. He was in a trance. The shard was held out, and Kagura took it. She reached back into her hair and pulled out the jewel with one piece missing. Jack's shard fit together perfectly, like a puzzle. Suddenly, a pink light erupted from the jewel. Kagura's eyes flashed red, and a demon fell out of her into the black puddle on the ground. Kagura's paleness lessened, and her hair unraveled itself. Her red and white kimono turned a pale blue. The shard stopped glowing and burst into a thousand pieces that were carried off by the wind.  
  
"You're a human," Miroku stated, shocked at what had just happened.  
  
"Yes, Miroku. I am also a sorceress." Kagura smiled. It was good to be free. She looked to her left, to the bush where Sango had hidden herself and the others. She called out, "Come out! All is well, and it is time to rejoin your friends." Out of the bushes Kagome and Sango ran. They ran rush up to their men. Kagura smiled and left.  
  
"We have something to tell you, both of you," Kagome cried out.  
  
"We heard your talk about us!" Sango continued.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku and slapped him upside the head. "I told you there was something there, monk!"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry I..." Miroku was cut off.  
  
"Ladies, there might be a way to shut them up, savvy?" Jack said as he winked. Sango and Kagome put their arms around their men, Sango with Miroku and Kagome with Inuyasha, and kissed them. Miroku and Inuyasha kissed back passionately. Jack smirked and started to clap when he felt a tug at his shirt. He looked down and saw Jacklyn staring up at him. With a joyful yell, he reached down, picked up the little girl, and spun around in circles with her. Then he relaxed her on his hip. His gaze fell on Will, who, by the looks of it, had the same bandage work.  
  
"I guess you go to the same person to get your wounds wrapped, mate," he commented.  
  
"I guess so." Will laughed. He shook Jack's hand and spoke again. "Thank you."  
  
"No worries, savvy?" Jack set Jacklyn on the ground, and she looked at Inuyasha, who had stopped kissing Kagome.  
  
"Daddy," she said, pointing, "That's the dog man from my dream."  
  
"Oh, really?" Will questioned, playing along. "Didn't you have a question for him?"  
  
"Oh, yeah! Mr. Dog-man, sir, what does that necklace do?"  
  
"I'll show you!" Kagome said rather blissfully. "Sit!" Without a second in between the word, Inuyasha was rammed into the ground, making a hole for himself. Everyone burst out in laughter. Inuyasha sighed while a still laughing Kagome picked him up and kissed his cheek.  
  
"You know what, mate, if you accompany me to Port Royale, where I drop off Will and Jacklyn, I could probably take that collar off at the blacksmith shop. What've you got to loose?"  
  
"I guess. There's nothing better to do." Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"I'm coming, too!" Kagome demanded.  
  
Jack said his good-byes to Miroku and Sango and left them, where they walked into Naraku's castle. Inuyasha led the way to the well where they all left and traveled to the normal era.  
  
The sun had almost set when Jack cast off with the _Pearl__,_ headed for Port Royale.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 2: A Pirate's Life for Me  
  
Port Royale was nearing and everyone was on deck.  Will was tying off the mast aided by Jacklyn.  Inuyasha and Kagome stood, hand in hand, looking out at the ocean.  Jack decided that it was time to address certain issues.  
  
"Before we dock, both Inuyasha and Kagome are going to have to change. Inuyasha, down in my cabin, there are a coat and hat that have not been worn. They are cleaner than mine, so you will not need to worry about looking like a pirate, savvy? Go put them on, mate. Kagome, love, there is a corset and an ocean blue dress down in the storage hold. Go put them on." Both Kagome and Inuyasha went below deck to change, and Jack walked to the helm. He steered the _Pearl_ into a cove by Will and Elizabeth's house, where no navy ships docked. It was early enough in the morning to walk throughout the streets of Port Royale without being seen. They docked and left the ship. Will and Jacklyn said they good-byes and went up to their house.  
  
-------

Jack quietly escorted Inuyasha and Kagome to Will's blacksmith shop.

"Come here, mate," Jack whispered to Inuyasha. "Put the top of the necklace here. It's going to start moving and will snap it off." Inuyasha placed a part of the necklace on a wooden gear. Jack walked over to the fireplace and took out a hot iron. He walked over to a harnessed donkey and set the hot iron on its backside. Smoke went in the air as the donkey started to walk forward briskly. The gears moved, and in an instant, the necklace broke in half. But then something happened that neither Jack nor Inuyasha expected. Half of the necklace reattached itself around Inuyasha neck, just as long as it was before. The other half wound itself around Jack's neck, the same size of the other.

They both looked at each other then wearily looked at Kagome. She was smiling. "Sit!" Kagome yelled, and both Jack and Inuyasha flung at the floor. She laughed and helped Jack then Inuyasha up.

"What just happened, love?" Jack asked, fingering the beads and rubbing his side.

"I remembered something Kaede said," Kagome answered.

"Go on."

"Well, she said that if any human male were to put this on, any woman would be able to make him submit. So, when any woman says--you know--to you, Captain Sparrow, you will."

"Oh, that makes me feel all warm inside, lass."

--------

_On the Pearl_

Jack was pulling out to sea, on his way to take Kagome and Inuyasha home. His mind was racing. _This is what I get! I help save Kagome, Sango, Will, Jacklyn, and Inuyasha's entire world. And this is what I get, a bloody curse. I don't deserve this! And what's worse, whenever I go to Tortuga, they're going to ask me to "sit" down. I'll make a complete fool of myself! I could always make an excuse, say that I am extremely drunk, but that would look bad. Dammit! I need to calm down. Breathe, Jack, just breathe. I know. I'm gonna go to Tortuga anyway and buy rum. Lots and lots of rum. But now I need something else to calm me down... I'll sing!_ So, with the sun hidden in the orange clouds behind him, he sang, "Ya dud du du dud du du dud du du du; and really bad eggs; drink up me hearties yo-ho!"

**THE END!**

I would really like to thank everybody who reviewed.  This was a fun story to write and tear tear it's over.  But wait, there will be a sequel.  Yippee! 

Stay tuned for _Pirates of the Caribbean meets Inuyasha: In Bermuda?_


End file.
